bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Noblesse Gunner Serin
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820657 |no = 8461 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 202 |animation_idle = 88 |animation_move = 88 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 10, 10, 10, 10, 4, 6, 6, 6, 10, 10, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 10, 10, 6, 6, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 79, 82 |sbb2_distribute = 40, 60 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Like the other Battle Maidens, Serin hails from another world. Carrying herself with an air of nobility, Serin ventured bravely into battle against the tyrannous gods of Grand Gaia alongside her sisters. After their first crumbling defeat, the Maidens each went in search of power to overcome their divine adversaries. Serin had sworn an oath to her gatling gun, Vequa, that she would defeat the gods or never wield it again. The allure of revenge threatened to overwhelm her senses. However, instead of resisting or rejecting these feelings, she chose to accept them as a part of herself. Serin revelled in raw emotion behind her calm visage, and her resilient nature granted her control over this new power. Fennia, the oracle of the group, discovered an artifact that bestowed a golden emblem upon each of them as a symbol of their sisterhood. The colorless jewel set in its centre manifested their inner spirits, and Serin's took on the deep blue of a lapis lazuli—a reflection of the ocean that was Serin's soul. Rallying once more with renewed vigor, the Maidens set out for the final battle of their lives against the gods. Serin took command of the situation, planning well in advance of their enemies and catching them off guard. With Vequa aimed toward the very heavens, the noblesse unleashed an incredible downpour of devastation upon the battlefield. |summon = Our bonds are unbreakable, and our time is now! This is our battle to win! |fusion = I hear it...the symphony of the sea resounding deep inside my soul. My calm before the storm. |evolution = |hp_base = 5853 |atk_base = 2510 |def_base = 1991 |rec_base = 2109 |hp_lord = 8362 |atk_lord = 3586 |def_lord = 2844 |rec_lord = 3013 |hp_anima = 9254 |rec_anima = 2775 |atk_breaker = 3824 |def_breaker = 2606 |def_guardian = 3082 |rec_guardian = 2894 |def_oracle = 2725 |rec_oracle = 3370 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Tranquil Heart |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def, 80% boost to max HP of Water types, 10% damage reduction from Fire, Water types, raises normal hit amount & normal attacks may hit all foes |lsnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count (with 25% reduced damage) & 30% chance to attack all foes (with 50% reduced damage) |bb = Downpour Devastation |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & adds probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction counter for 3 turns |bbnote = 180% parameter boost, 60% Crit, adds +1 hit to each hit count (extra hits deal +20% damage), 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 25% & chance of ignoring KO resistance (6% per foe, 30% max) |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Torrential Seal: Vortex Flow |sbbdescription = 21 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 2 combo massive Water attack on single foe, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & 100% boost to critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 800% * HP / max HP, 180% parameter boost, 60% Crit & adds +1 hit to each hit count (extra hits deal +20% damage)\ |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 2 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 2 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1000 |ubb = Battle Art: Depth Pulse |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 3 turns, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & 450% boost to critical damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 350% parameter boost, 60% Crit, normal attacks hitting all foes deal +50% damage & adds +2 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +120% damage) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Emblem of Devotion |esitem = |esdescription = 15% boost to critical damage for all allies, 30% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns & adds Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC on spark |evofrom = |evointo = 820658 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Water Totem |evomats6 = Water Totem |evomats7 = Water Bulb |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon |incorrectinfo = true |notes = |addcat = Battle Maidens |addcatname = Serin5 }}